Various types of intraocular lenses (IOLs) are known. For example, there are known one-piece intraocular lenses and composite intraocular lens having multiple pieces. A one-piece intraocular lens is one where both optic and non-optic portions are made from one material. The non-optic portions of IOLs are referred to as haptic portions, and are used for attachment purposes.
Both hydrophobic and hydrophilic foldable IOLs are described in the prior art in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,947,796, 7,387,642, 7,067,602, 6,517,750 and 6,267,784 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. See also, for example, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0221235, 2006/0276606, 2006/0199929, 2005/0131183, 2002/0058724, 2002/0058723 and 2002/0027302 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, lens materials comprising the monomer 2-hydroxy-3-phenoxypropyl acrylate are disclosed in the prior art in, for example, WO 2010/128266, WO 2001/018079, WO 2000/079312, WO 96/40303, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,095. The lens material 2-ethoxyethyl methacrylate is also known in the art as a compound with a low glass transition temperature. See, for example, Garcia, F., et al., J. of Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 40, 3987-4001 (2002).
A need exists, however, for better IOL materials including hydrophobic materials, which do not suffer from excessive glistening, can provide an absence of stickiness characteristics after injection of the IOL, and can provide for difficult-to-achieve combinations of properties.